Falling for a bad boy
by Legendary-sama
Summary: Fionna is done with dating. Her first date with Gumball Prince was a disaster and she wants to stay single for the time being. However, Marshall Lee has other plans of his own. What first seems like a game to make Fionna fall helplessly in love with him just to pass the time becomes a full time challenge that the young Vampire king is determined to accomplish.
1. Chapter 1

It was a fine day in the Land of Aaa, the bright sun shining on the sky, birds humming and chirping, butterflies dancing on the careless wind. Yeah, everything seemed like a fine day, however…

''You'll never take away Prince Gumball away, Ice Queen! At least not on my guard! '' Our heroine Fionna stated as she was battling once again her nemesis, the Ice Queen as she tried for who knows how many times to take Prince Bubba Gumball and make him her betrothed by force.

''Fionna, watch out! '' Cake, Fionna's loyal partner and best friend yelled as the Ice Queen beamed one of her ice magic attacks at the blonde tomboy. Luckily, Cake got there in time to block the attack. However, the cat took a handful of ice and she got stuck to the floor unable to break free from the cold land underneath her. Fionna tried breaking the ice with her sword ending in failure.

''No one can stop me! '' The Ice Queen laughed maliciously as she brought poor Gumball Prince closer to her as she embraced with such strength that the prince's pink skin turned purple.

''Fionna, go save the prince. I'll be fine'' Cake's reassuring words convinced the blonde as she launched to counter attack the icy beams of the evil queen. Fionna's sword swished and slashed multiple times the Ice Queen and finally after the sword sent the queen's crown flying away, our heroine delivered the final blow defeating her nemesis.

''Oh heavens, that was quite the hideous experience'' said Gumball Prince as he caught his breath. ''Fionna! How could I thank you for saving me…again?''

''No need for that, dude. Just another day at the office'' Fionna said with a smug smile.

''I insist, Fionna. I need to repay you properly'' the pink prince held Fionna's hand and gave it a gentle. The blonde blushed a little at this, but then shook it off releasing her hand from Gumball's grasp.

''N…no thanks, man. I don't need anything for saving and..well, yeah. Gotta go now'' An embarrassed Fionna said as she ran off, not looking back to see a disappointed Gumball Prince.

''WAIIIIIIIIT'' Cake mewled as Fionna returned to release her cat friend from the ice, shrugging and apologizing for forgetting about her. She was about to ride on the feline's back when she felt something strange behind her back. With a swift move, she took her sword out ready to fight. But to her surprise, instead of another enemy, a certain young man with light blue skin came out from a dark portal.

''For everything that's insane, Marshall. You scared the hell out of me! ''

And indeed, there he was floating like if there weren't any worries in the world. Marshall Lee, the vampire king had appeared in front of our brave couple of heroines.

''Heh, my bad'' was all the vampire said as he stick his tongue out playfully.

''So what are you doing here?'' Cake asked.

''Not much, really. I was bored at home so I came here to find me some entertainment and I did find it way faster than I expected'' he said as he looked at Fionna while grinning, his sharp teeth sticking out. ''By the way, nice fight over there''.

''So you saw that. What do you think of my amazing display? Pretty cool, if I must say it myself'' the blonde said winking an eye to his blood sucking friend.

''Oh yeah, very impressive'' Marshall Lee said with sarcasm earning a punch in the arm by Fionna.

''But you know, Gumball Prince looked kinda disappointed when you turned him down. Not cool, man, not cool''.

''What the- You even saw that?! '' Now Fionna was angry. Why did Marshall have to pry in her private life?

''I thought you liked him'' said the vampire, now leaving aside his joking demeanor and looking serious for the first time in a while.

''That's none of your business'' she said and hopped on Cake's back telling her to go back home _now. _And just like that Marshall Lee, the vampire king was left alone floating on a fine day in the Land of Aaa.


	2. Chapter 2

''What's wrong with you, girl? You're never like that with your friends'' our cat adventuress told Fionna who had her head buried on a pillow.

''I know but I don't want Marshall Lee sticking his fangs on my business even if he's my bro''.

Cake sighed, her cerulean orbs filled with concern as her step sister sulked helplessly on her bed. Of course she knew it wasn't easy for her partner to recover from her disastrous date with Gumball Prince. Even though she had a crush for the longest time on the pink prince, things weren't as she though they were and that's how far the blonde's little romantic experience ended.

''Maybe you'll cheer up after eating some bacon pancakes'' the feline was making her way to the kitchen when she heard a distant melody coming down from the Tree House. Cake went to see what was all this about and when she looked out the window, Marshall Lee was what she saw playing his axe shaped guitar.

Cake didn't waste a single second. Her arms stretched and grabbed Fionna who was half sleep on the bed. The blonde glared menacingly at her friend. ''This better be important'' Fionna growled, rubbing her eyes to awake herself.

''Oh darling, believe me. This is totally called for'' Cake enjoyed our heroine's expression as her blue eyes met with Marshall's red ones. The vampire king, along with the melody, was humming a wordless ballad that matched perfectly with the rock style music he was playing. No words were needed to know the song was meant for Fionna and she couldn't help but to blush at this.

When the music stopped, the blonde gave a lip and jumped out of the window landing graciously in front of the floating male.

''Dude that was like…Wow'' Fionna tried to articulate more specific words but she just couldn't. She was left almost speechless.

''Thanks,Fi. Sorry for acting like a jerk earlier''

''Well, I wasn't being very nice either so…We're cool now?'' The human adventuress bit her lip waiting for the male's response.

''Yeah, bro. We're cool'' Marshall beamed that seductive smile of his and Fionna giggled at this. They both fist bumped symbolizing their reconciliation.

''So…I'm having a friend from the Nightosphere home tonight so you and Cake wanna come over to play some videogames?'' Marshall Lee asked the blonde who suddenly stopped laughing, not sure if she wanted to spend time alone with one of her guy friends since she didn't want to end in an awkward situation.

'_Wait, Fi. You're over thinking this. He also invited Cake and his own pal as well so it won't be just the two of you'_ Fionna said to herself. She took a deep breath to regain her coolness before talking to the vampire again.

''You better have tons of snacks'' she said. Marshall Lee smiled. ''You can bet on that'' and that was the last thing the young vampire king said before floating away.

~O~

It was around 7:00 pm when Fionna and Cake were ready to go to Marshall's place. However, on the dark sky a large and black horse hovered and dance along the stars. It was Lord Monochronicorn, Cake's boyfriend and Prince Gumball's loyal pet but what was he doing here?

''Oh no! I totally forgot Lord Monochronicorn wanted to have dinner with me tonight. I'm really sorry, girl but you think you can go to Marshall's without me? '' Cake's eyes got bigger and became all sparkly and teary. Usually the cat wouldn't leave her best friend alone but it had been a while since she and the black horse spend any time together so Fionna sighed and told the feline to have fun.

The walk to Marshall Lee's place was short by riding on Cake's back but since our heroine had to make it there by foot, it took longer than expected. Not that Fionna complained about it since she felt less confident without her sidekick. But she couldn't delay this much longer and after 20 minutes, she was in front of the vampire's door. She was about to knock on the door when someone opened the door before her hand touched it.

Marshall Lee was floating as always, but tonight he was wearing a gray hoodie instead of his usual red striped shirt. Also his hair was messier than earlier like if he just had gotten out of bed. Fionna was unwittingly staring at the vampire male who smiled smugly and couldn't help but teasing the blonde.

''I know I'm hot and stuff but I think you might get inside as well''.

Our adventuress had her cheeks illuminated with a red flush and cursed the vampire under his breath. _Jerk, ass, show-off _were the words that crossed her flustered mind. She stumped inside Marshall's house ignoring male's scarlet eyes.

When Fionna reached the living room, she came across an unfamiliar face. He must be Marshall Lee's friend from back home, she thought and eventually he was. Sitting there was what it seemed like a mix between a zombie and a demon.

''Fionna, let me introduce you to Dan. He's my bud from the Nightosphere'' said Marshall as Dan stood up from the couch and shook Fionna's hand. Maybe this was the first time she met a demon without the intent to kill him.

''So you ready to get beaten on Zombie Land?'' asked Dan to both Marshall and Fionna. The sound of a challenge was everything the blonde needed to forget about her anger towards Marshall. She wouldn't let anyone beat her at videogames.

The three of them played and played to their heart's content, however just before starting a 9th round of zombie massacre Dan's phone start ringing and after a couple of _Aha_sand _Okay_s he said he needed to leave because his mom was nagging him to come back right now. So after Marshall chanted a portal for his friend, it became just the two of them on the vampire's living room. This fact hit Fionna like a slap in the face and started to feel uncomfortable again. This was what she wanted to avoid…

''I'm tired of playing games. Wanna watch a movie? '' asked the vampire making the blonde snap from her thoughts.

''S..sure'' Fionna stuttered. ''Ok, then I'm gonna make some popcorn. Be right back'' the vampire king left Fionna as he floated to the kitchen. He took out his phone from his pocket and he waited for that person he was calling to answer as he peeked from the hallway to make sure Fionna was staying on the living room and not listening to his conversation.

Finally someone picked up the phone. ''Hey, it's me. Yeah, everything is going as planned. I owe you one, dude. I'll make sure next time you see me and Fionna I'll introduce her to you as my girl. Okay, Dan you take care as well'' and he hanged up. His smirk making his sharp fangs stick out, proud of his plan going smoothly.

Marshall Lee knew pretty well that making Fionna to fall for him wasn't going to be any easy. But both Fionna and he shared the joy of a challenge and he was going to succeed in this.

''Now let's make some popcorn''.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites. I really appreciate it! =3=**

Marshall Lee shouldn't be taken lightly. His long immortal life has given him lots of experience within a variety of situations. Right from the start he knew Fionna was acting weird and her reaction when Gumball's name came up this afternoon had given her away.

Now that our heroine was through with the Candy Kingdom's prince, whatever happened between them that was, Marshall would take this precious chance to take Fionna on the one battlefield she wouldn't stand a chance in, _love. _For the young vampire this was both an experiment he always wanted to try and an opportunity to kill time for a long while.

The microwave started beeping and the smell of delicious and warm popcorn filled the house. After fetching two soda cans from the fridge, he returned to the living and when he sat beside Fionna, the blonde glared at him and arched an eyebrow. ''You took your time there eh? '' she asked.

''I couldn't find the salt for the popcorns'' Marshall lied. The female shrugged at this and he felt relieved the blonde bought his lame excuse.

''So I took the liberty to choose a movie already'' Fionna pressed the play button and the dvd started the movie. However a slow and cheesy music started to play taking both of the teens by surprise.

''What the…THIS ISN'T BATMAN!'' our heroine exclaimed as she glared menacingly at Marshall as if he had planned this all along.

''Don't look at me. Someone must have put that movie in the Batman's case for mistake''. This certainly wasn't Marshall Lee's doing but he had a clue who might have. Dan must have anticipated this and switched all the movies. He made a mental note to thank him later.

''Oh, that's _Friends with benefits. _I'm not very find of the genre but this movie wasn't that bad so let's watch it''. The vampire king said but Fionna was thinking otherwise. She got up from the sofa and stomped her way towards the exit. Watching a romantic movie was the last thing she wanted to do at the moment.

But Marshall wasn't going to let her leave that easily. With a swift move, the vampire grabbed the blonde by her shoulders as to drag her back to her seat. Fionna tried to release the male's grip from her but Marshall Lee was as fast and tightened his grip wrapping his arm around her waist and lifted her. Now both of them were floating and the blonde was trapped with no possibility of escape.

Fionna scowled at Marshall. ''What the hell you think you're doing?'' she said irritated.

''Awww common, Fi. You came all the way here and you're gonna leave now? Don't be such a party pooper'' the vampire had Fionna in his arms trapped like a mouse. Seems like things were going better than expected for the cunning vampire.

''If you're giving me the silent treatment I'm gonna tickle yoou'' Marshall warned. _Damn!_ Fionna thought since the male knew exactly one of the adventuress weak points.

''You persistent bloodsucking bastard'' the blonde mumbled and Marshall laughed. ''That's me, alright'' and he pressed the play button to resume the movie.

''You know…you can let go of me now'' Fionna said as she was starting to blush as Marshall kept his arms around her.

''No way in hell. You might try to escape again'' was the vampire's answer and that's how they remained for a while. A flushing Fionna sitting on top of a grinning Marshall watching the romantic comedy that it wasn't as bad as the blonde had thought, but she changed her mind when some mature content was shown on the screen and Fionna's face turned bright red. For Marshall Lee, it was time to tease the little bunny.

''What is it, Fi? Can't handle some smexy time?''

''Tha…THAT'S NOT IT!'' squealed our bullied heroine. She turned her head to the side so she wouldn't have watch the movie nor look at the vampire's face. Suddenly her tummy was growling and she reminded how she hadn't had any food because of the ruckus from earlier.

''Hey, man. Pass me the popcorns'' asked Fionna and Marshall complied stretching his arm to grab the popcorn bowl from the table still holding Fionna's waist with his free arm. Just before handing the bowl to the blonde, he placed it behind him and took a single popcorn putting it inches away from the female's mouth.

''Say 'Ahhhhnnn' '' Marshall teased again, making a vein pop from Fionna's forehead. He knew how angry he was making her but it was so fun he couldn't help it.

''You want the popcorn or not? '' asked the young vampire, playing with the popcorn on his sharp fingers. In normal conditions, Fionna would have delivered a fist upon Marshall's face. Unfortunately this weren't normal conditions and she was trapped by Marshall's supernatural strength and with an empty stomach, so she left her pride behind and reluctantly opened her mouth, sticking his tongue out a little bit.

Marshall Lee did not waste a second and slowly put the popcorn inside Fionna's mouth, not without brushing the blonde's pink lips with his sharp fingernail. She didn't know why but this sent shivers through Fionna's body and though she still had her head turned to the side refusing to look at vampire, she couldn't help herself to not turn around a little to look at Marshall.

She realized her mistake when Marshall's scarlet eyes had locked with her own sapphire ones. It was as if time had stopped for both of them as they looked intensely into each other. Marshall Lee made the first move ending the time freezing moment, drawing his face closer to Fionna's with one single thing in mind and damn right our adventuress knew what his intentions were, so why couldn't she move an inch away knowing this? There wasn't any time to think about this as Marshall's lips were about to clash with her own when…

''Fionna, girl. Are you there?'' Cake's loud voice resounded all over the place making Fionna and Marshall Lee return to reality. The blonde took this opportunity to break free from the vampire and ran towards the door where the cat's voice came from. Fionna was already at the door when she took a glimpse of the vampire king hovering slowly towards her, with no intent to stop her from leaving.

''Ummm, well… See ya around, bro.'' A flustered Fionna said as she closed the door shut.

''Yeah, see ya around'' Marshall Lee said to nobody, yawning as he floated to his room for a well deserved sleep, ready to continue his plan tomorrow.

''Whoa whoa, girl. You look like if you had run a marathon'' said Cake, riding on Lord Monochromicorn''s back. ''You okay? ''.

''Yeah, Cake, I'm ok. Just the usual intense gaming'' said Fionna as if nothing had happened at all, her expression saying something completely different but Cake's feline instincts told her to let this go for now.

''Well, fine then. Now hop in, Monochromicorn will take us home. Isn't he sweet? ''

''Yeah..The sweetest'' the blonde said almost to herself, her heart still beating rapidly and as Lord Monochromicorn was taking off, she looked once more at Marshall Lee's house with a weird fuzzy feeling growing inside her chest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Fionna was sleepless that night. Whenever she closed her eyes, Marshall Lee's face would pop out almost immediately so she decided to give up sleep.

''Fionna, girl! You look terrible'' said Cake as she saw the blonde on the morning. She had huge bags under her weary eyes.

''I just couldn't sleep last night''.

''I'll make you some coffee, then. I need you awake for today's guard'' Fionna facepalmed herself. How could she have forgotten about their guarding the Candy Kingdom? Prince Gumball had an important meeting today so he had asked the girls to look after the castle in case the Ice Queen appeared.

''Thank you so much for doing this…and Fionna, you don't have to force yourself'' a worried Gumball said to a sleepy Fionna.

''Its fine, dude. It's our duty to protect Candy Kingdom after all'' the blonde said as her tired eyes struggled to stay open. Prince Bubba Gumball was not convinced with this and even if he didn't want to, he had to get to that meeting so he left the two ladies to do their job.

''You know, Fi. I can guard by myself while you rest a little'' said the preoccupied feline.

''For the millionth time, Cake. I'm completely capable of- CAKE! WATCH OUT!''

Thanks to Fionna's warning, Cake dodged in time a giant ice shard that penetrated the wooden gate that led inside the castle.

'' You don't know when to give up, Ice Queen?'' yelled Fionna.

''I could say the same thing to you, Fionna the human girl!'' the blonde's nemesis yelled back, approaching the two heroines as her crown irradiated a golden glow, signalizing she was about to charge again.

Fionna was already in a fighting stance and so was Cake as she shape shifted into an axe, cutting a second ice shard in half. However, the blue skinned villain managed to sneak behind the feline and trap her in a prison of ice, which he tried to release herself from without any luck.

Now Fionna was on her own and fighting the Ice Queen one on one was something she was experienced at, but last night's lack of sleep was getting the best oh her and when her eyes gave up for a second, her nemesis stroke with a series of multiple miniature ice shards that that scratched and ripped through Fionna's skin and injuring her leg badly, leaving our adventuress helpless against the queen's powerful attack.

This was the end for Fionna. The Ice Queen would defeat her and take Prince Gumball. _I failed…this is the end _she thought, but then she heard a loud and piercing scream coming from the evil female. She was trying to cover her ears as a floating guitar in the shape of an axe was producing a sound that made the Ice Queen twitch in pain. But Fionna could swear she had seen that guitar before…

''Fi! Can you stand up?'' Marshall Lee, the vampire king, was beside the blonde, helping her stand up but her leg had been pierced by the ice shard and the pain was pretty much like hell right now.

''That bitch. Ok, let's try something else'' Marshall took Fionna in his arms lifted her from the ground, now carrying her in wedding style and floating towards the queen. Our adventuress was still shocked about the vampire, but she knew she had to deal with the Ice Queen now.

''Marshall! Throw me over the Ice Queen'' The young vampire was reluctant at first, but if someone knew how to deal with the Ice Queen was Fionna so he complied and and send her flying towards her enemy. So our heroine flew over the squealing female and when she got close enough, she punched her crown making it fall over and disposing the Ice Queen of her powers. Seconds later, the only thing left from the evil queen was a little puddle.

Marshall caught Fionna as she fell in the same wedding style as before, now giving the blonde enough time to realize her and blushed furiously. Also, having the vampire's eyes fixated on her own the whole time wasn't helping. Fionna would have loved to kick him on the balls to release herself, but given her current condition she just pouted and let the redness on her cheeks to deepen.

''A little help here?!'' Cake mewled for help and with his finger, the immortal made his axe break the ice prison setting the cat free.

''Oh, Fionna. You got hurt and I couldn't do a thing…I'm an useless partner''

''No, Cake. I brought this upon myself'' said Fionna. Cake turned over Marshall and scratched the back of her furry head.

''Looks like you saved us, kid'' the feline glared at her sister as she was looking away avoiding Marshall's scarlet eyes so Cake poked Fionna with her shoulder.

''Ummm yeah, dude. I owe you one'' suddenly Marshall Lee's eyes lit up and his smile transformed in such a malicious grin that made the blonde regret her words.

''Oh, glad you say so because there's a new club opening next week and I was hoping you could accompany me''Fionna was speechless! Like if things weren't weird enough between because of last night, though our adventuress was the only one who thought this way. The fact was that Fionna had been played by the cunning blood sucker.

''Well, guess I'll see you on Friday. Be sure to rest that leg, Fi'' and so he disappeared hovering in the clear sky, his smug smile never leaving his face.

''Fionna, you realize what has just happened, right?'' Cake faced her partner with a serious face.

''That I have to go on a date with Marshall?'' the blonde replied.

''That you're gonna have to learn to dance''.

**Thanks for all the support, fellas! I really appreciate it. Hope you look forward to this lovebird's date heheheh~ And yeah I know it's short but next chapter will compensate this one I promise QuQ**


End file.
